1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to asset tracking and monitoring and, more particularly, to a sensor interface with mobile terminal satellite modem and global location system.
2. Introduction
Tracking mobile assets represents a growing enterprise as companies seek increased visibility into the status of a service fleet (e.g., long-haul delivery fleet). Visibility into the status of a service fleet can be gained through mobile terminals that are affixed to service vehicles. These mobile terminals can be designed to generate position information that can be used to update status reports that are provided to customer representatives.
In providing status reports to a centralized facility, the mobile terminal can generate position information through the reception of satellite position signals such as that generated by the GPS satellite network. Generated status reports are transmitted to the centralized facility using a return link via a communications satellite.
In various embodiments, the status reports can also include sensor data that is generated by sensors affixed to the service vehicle (e.g., inside a trailer). This sensor data would enable the company to discern the condition of cargo being transported, the condition of the service vehicle, the occurrence of any events at the service vehicle, etc.
Sensor data can be obtained using sensors that are positioned at various points on a service vehicle. Connection of this collection of sensors to the mobile terminal can represent a substantial expense. Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanism that reduces the costs of obtaining such sensor data, while also minimizing the overall power required by the monitoring system.